Our Story
by my insides are blue
Summary: "It's their story. The story of Lucy and Lorcan." - A collection of drabbles/one-shots of the pairing LucyLorcan - All unrelated - For various challenges - R&R!
1. Check and mate

**Our story**

_**Check and mate**_

_**Lucy/Lorcan has always been one of my favorite pairings, and these drabbles/oneshots would be about them. Most of them would probably be drabbles, but maybe I'll write a one-shot sometime. These aren't in any order, and I guess they aren't even related except some.**_

_**This one is for the eighth scenario in the scenarios challenge by Lolaaa. **_

* * *

The fire on the hearth crackled, providing the common room with a warm glow. The huge room was almost empty, with only a few minutes left till midnight. The only ones left were either putting their belongings back into their bags or yawning and heading for their dormitories.

But in a corner of the room, two blondes were staring fixedly at a chessboard on the table between them. Lucy Weasley, with her curly hair in a loose ponytail was contemplating her next move. Opposite her sat Lorcan Scamander, her best friend, who was chewing his fingernails and sitting on the edge of his seat.

She sat forward abruptly, hesitated but then moved a chess piece. Lorcan shifted in his seat. He could see danger for his Queen, but – "Aha!" he cried. He ordered his bishop to move one pace forward, and voila. There it was: victory. "Checkmate," he said.

He stood up and threw his fists into the air. Lucy scowled at him. "I told you, Lu. No point in trying to beat me."

Her scowl disappeared and she rolled her eyes. "Please Lorcan. This is just the first time you beat me at chess." It was true. Lucy Weasley was a chess Queen, winning every single game with Lorcan in her life; until now.

"And I think I just broke that record," he said, smirking. He had convinced her to bet on this game. He said that the loser would have to spend the next day as the winner's "slave". She didn't want to agree, but he was Lorcan, and she could never actually refuse him which he knew very well.

And she just _had_ to lose in this very game, didn't she? She gave an inward groan, knowing full well that the fact that they were best friends was not going to stop him from actually enslaving her.

"I'm going to sleep," he said, yawning but still with a faint smirk on his face. He paused and added, "Luce, I think you can finish up that essay for me right?" He pointed to his half-finished Potions essay on the table.

"What?-" Before she could finish her protest, he showed her the watch on his wrist. It was midnight.

Her day of slavery had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Guilty of not being able to play chess! ;)  
**

**So, that's the first chapter. It's just a bit of a small friendly interaction between Lucy and Lorcan; the way I see their relationship before they became a couple. If you've read this much, then please leave a review!**


	2. it's complicated

**Our Story**

**it's complicated**

**_Note: For Scenario Nine in the Scenarios Challenge_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own HP. _**

* * *

"Lorcan, I need to tell you something," she said softly.

He paused in the middle of putting his coffee cup to his lips. He placed the cup back, and looked at Lucy right in the eye.

"I think I know what it is," he said. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

She nodded slowly. She had finally made her decision. She wanted to travel the world before she concentrated on her work. She needed to do it to follow her ambitions and her road to success. And last week, she had decided on the perfect place to begin her "world tour". France.

"I'm leaving for France in two weeks."

He didn't say anything. He looked down at his half filled cup of coffee, as his lips tightened and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Lorcan?"

He looked into her eyes again, and was struck all of a sudden with how beautiful she was. She raised her eyebrows questioningly, and he knew she was waiting for his answer. She wanted to be reassured that it was the right decision after all. But he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction today.

"Don't go, Lucy."

She flinched, like he had just slapped her on the face. "I need to go," she said tightly.

He stayed quiet, but she continued, "You know it's my dream. Why shouldn't I go?"

Some part of him, that had been trying to hold back his temper, broke loose.

"God, because I'm in love with you!" He said exasperatedly.

Her eyes grew wide and she swallowed. She let out a deep breath and murmured, "Not now, Lorcan."

His temper flared. "Not now? Then when, Lucy?"

He banged his fist on the table, and said, "I've been waiting for you my whole life and you know it! I've been standing here beside you day and night, just because I love you. How long do you think I'll stay and wait for you to be ready? How much longer will _you_ take to finally understand your feelings?"

She stayed quiet, looking at his anguished form and pain-filled eyes.

"I…," she stammered.

He cut her off, and said, "No. Let me finish."

He stood up and walked around the table to where she was sitting, and kneeled in front of her. He held both of her hands in his, and said in a low voice, "Lucy. I love you more than anyone in this world. And I know you feel the same way, but you're not ready. I know that." He paused and took a deep breath.

"But I want you to come and live with me in London after graduation."

She stared at him, unable to comprehend his words. He continued, "I found a flat in town. It's not the best, but I think you'll like it. Please don't go to France, Lucy. We can live together here. You can work at that job that Aunt Hermione offered you in the Ministry. We can start a new life, and we'll be together just like always."

She looked into the striking blue eyes so like hers, and could almost see their future together. They could stay together forever, and he would be hers and she would be his. It was a future she had never realized she wanted until now.

But then the picture of the small house in France floated across her mind. And she could see herself, with all the dreams she had built up from her childhood being fulfilled. She could go to places that she's only gone to in her dreams. And now, the time and opportunity had finally come knocking on her door. How could she turn that down?

"I don't know, Lorcan," she whispered. "Why can't we be together even after I leave?"

Lorcan stood up, and shook his head dejectedly. "It's your choice, Lucy. You can either stay here with me, or you can go to France. And forget me."

She could feel the tears coming. Through misty eyes and with a thick voice, she whispered again, "I can't stay here, Lorcan."

His lips tightened again, and he nodded slowly, like he'd been expecting it. "Then, I guess it's…over."

With that, he turned, grabbed his jacket, and left the room, while Lucy wondered how and when things had gotten so complicated.

* * *

**A/N: I was in a hurry to finish this up, so excuse my errors! And please leave a review! **


	3. the dreamy, little girl

**the dreamy, little girl**_  
_

_This is my first entry for Gamma's OTP Boot Camp Challenge and also for The Word Count Drabble Challenge by Shira Lansis. _

_Prompt: overwhelmed  
_

_Word count: 157 words._

* * *

Lucy Weasley had always caught his attention much more than he liked.

She was the popular and beautiful Ravenclaw, who was a favorite among everyone. She was her daddy's little girl; her grandfather's princess; all her Professors' favorite student and loved by her cousins and friends.

She was too many things to too many people. And Lorcan was sure she could never be interested in him the way he was in her.

But what Lorcan actually didn't know was that underneath all the perfection was a dreamy, little girl.

He didn't know about the girl who believed in fairytales and clichés. He didn't know the girl who felt overwhelmed by the expectations she had to live up to; the girl who dreamed up fantasies to get away from reality.

He didn't know that that someone whom he liked a little too much for his own good, felt the same way about him.

And maybe, he'd never know.

* * *

please don't favorite without reviewing. :)


End file.
